Rockman exe: The Sound of Music
by Set Your Heart Free
Summary: It's back! Revised with added humour, the Rockman cast attempt to put on The Sound of Music, while the crazy Dr. Hikari believes the world will go kaplooey! Will relationships new and old be formed? Chaos sure to ensue!
1. Kaplooey!

-_-_-_-_-

_There happened a random day when Yuuichirou realized that the Science Labs were running low on funds. Without the funds, they wouldn't be able to buy the necessary equipment to run their experiments. Without their experiments... "The Darkloids would take over and the world would go kaplooey!" he screamed._

_The other scientists looked up from their work, startled. _

"_Okay guys, time to start a fundraiser!" Yuuichirou ran out of the room, a light bulb glowing over his head._

_The scientists suddenly realized that they've been working under a mad scientist the entire time._

"Why do _we_ have to be here?" Yaito whined.

"Maybe we can help with a Net Mission this time!" Meiru hoped.

"Or... maybe... we're all gonna be appointed as Net Saviours!" Dekao cried happily.

Majority of the human cast of Rockman were gathered in the Science Labs.

"Keep dreaming, guys!" Yuuichirou popped out from nowhere, dragging a not-so-enthusiastic Meijin behind him.

"Yuuichirou... it's not gonna work, I tell ya!" Meijin cried.

"What isn't?" everyone enquired.

"This!" Yuuichirou excitedly pulled out a huge poster from his tiny lab coat pocket and stuck it on the wall. Everyone gathered around to see it.

'Science Labs presents... The Sound of Music: a beautifully moving historical musical that features some of the finest representatives of the Science Labs and its partners!' the poster seemed to scream out.

"Wha?!" the entire cast save the two scientists cried in horror.

"Auditions start now!" Yuuichirou exclaimed, a goofy grin on his face.

"Eh?! I haven't had time to warm up yet! What's the lead role? I don't know the songs!" Yaito whined.

"Erm... someone with a... ah... voice as superior... ah... as yours does not need to... er... warm up... eheheh..." Glyde said sheepishly, clearly scripted.

"You're right! Thank you, Glyde! Alright! Bring on the auditions!" Yaito said confidently with a huge smirk on her face.

"This is great for the kids and all, I'm sure you don't need us..." the adults slowly backed away from Yuuichirou, including his wife.

"Where do you think you're all going? We need adults! We can't have short chibis playing the lead roles! Why, the audience would barely be able to see them from behind the scenery!"

"Chibi?! I'll have you know I am 143 cm tall and am not a shorty!" Yaito screamed. (A/N: I couldn't find Yaito's real height so I made up a random number.)

"I'm sure he didn't mean you, Yaito-sama..." Glyde reassured her.

"Alright guys, let's hurry it up now, we don't have a lot of time to waste. I need time to make my decisions as to who plays who! Come on, let's go!" Yuuichirou somehow managed to herd the entire crowd into the conference room, which had magically turned into the audition room complete with stage and all, while a flabbergasted Meijin stood off to the side, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

-_-_-_-_-


	2. The Cast List :O

-_-_-_-_-

"Why did it have to be The Sound of Music?" Kifune enquired.

"It just happened to be the first one that popped into my head. It had to be a musical that was well known because musicals attract a lot of money and we need money desperately!" Yuuichirou answered.

"But why a musical..." Kifune asked but was ignored as the scientist cleared his throat for an announcement.

A huge stack of papers in hand, he announced excitedly, "I have the roles!"

Suddenly, the door to the conference room burst open. "Yuuichirou! There you are! What have you done to the script?! There are so many missing scenes that even if you _do_ know the movie, it will be hard to follow!" Meijin ranted, out of breath.

Then he miraculously recovered and regained his cool composure. He pulled out a stack of papers twice as big as the one Yuuichirou was holding and said, with a grin and a glint in his eye, "So I've taken the liberty and recast everyone to follow the not-so-edited down version."

He pushed Yuuichirou's pile of papers off the table and replaced it with his.

"I will call out your name. Come and get your script. DON'T LOSE IT. I spent the entire night highlighting your individual parts for you so be very glad!"

He stuck the cast list on the wall and scrambled off to the side to avoid the stampeding crowd.

Groans and cheers and confusion hung over the crowd as everyone went to get their script.

"Hey, why am I not cast?" Dekao said.

"Me too!" other people cried out.

"The people whose names are not listed on the casting sheet are the backstage crew..." Meijin replied.

"B-backstage crew..." Dekao sputtered.

"And any chorus parts where we need background people." Meijin finished.

"Meijin...." Yuuichirou twitched menacingly. "What about..."

"Oh, don't worry." Meijin winked.

"The two lead roles will be split into two parts so that there will be a fair amount of stage time for everyone." He announced.

He turned back to Yuuichirou. "I know how protective you are of her. I made sure her scenes don't have it." He whispered, winking.

Yuuichirou, satisfied and trusting his good friend, breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's see how you managed to screw this one up..." he went to look at the cast sheet.

_Maria von Trapp — Haruka Hikari/Mannabe_

_Captain Georg von Trapp — Misaki Gorou/Hunter_

_Liesl von Trapp — Princess Pride_

_Rolf — Raika_

_Baroness Elsa Schraeder __— Mariko-sensei_

_Max Detweiler — Charlie Airstar_

_Friedrich von Trapp — Tohru Hikawa_

_Louisa von Trapp — Shuuko Kido_

_Kurt von Trapp — Netto Hikari_

_Brigitta von Trapp — Meiru Sakurai_

_Marta von Trapp — Jasmine _

_Gretl von Trapp — Yaito Ayanokouji_

_Mother Abbess — Tesla Magnets _

_Sister Margaretta — Miyuki Kuroi _

_Sister Berthe — Saloma_

_Hans Zeller — Elec Hakushaku _

"Hmm... not bad... but I still don't trust you about... _that_... what if Mannabe's away? No! I cannot let that happen!" Yuuichirou ran off to see the four who were playing the leads, a glint in his eye.

After quick negotiations, as the three Net Agents were more than happy to give up their parts, Yuuichirou returned to the casting sheet. Using a thick giant marker, he scribbled out some names and rewrote them so that the lead roles read:

_Maria von Trapp — Haruka Hikari/Makoto Aoki_

_Captain Georg von Trapp — Yuuichirou Hikari/Meijin Eguchi _

"My cast!" Meijin cried, then did a double take. "Yuuichirou..." he began.

"It's payback for taking over my play! Muhahaha!" the mad scientist laughed evilly.

Meijin sighed.

"WHY am I cast as GRETL?! She barely has any lines! No! I must play at least the lead role of our age group, at least! I'm not playing Gretl!" Yaito stormed off.

"Hmm... now we need a Gretl..." Meijin glanced around. "Ah, Chisao!"

Chisao jumped. "I'm not playing a girl!"

"Hmm... oh, Rush! Yes, Rush, you will do nicely." Yuuichirou stuck a bow on the poor dog's head and dragged him off.

Yaito stormed back onstage. "This is unforgiveable! For me to be replaced by a dog!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "I thought you didn't want the part, Yaito-chan..." Yuuichirou said gently.

"Yaito-sama, you're being very unreasonable..." Glyde tried to calm her down.

"Yaito-chan. How about this..." Meijin approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. He spoke quietly to her, the worlds 'special' and 'important' sticking out. Whatever he said worked because Yaito cheered up instantly.

"Meijin!" Yuuichirou hissed at his friend. "Did you just do what I think you did?!"

"Well... you making those changes to the cast doesn't leave..."

"Ugh..." Yuuichirou slapped himself for being careless. "I guess we're even now..."

Everyone else chatted excitedly about their parts.

"Ah... I get to play the seductive Baroness Schraeder..." Mariko-sensei and Higure gasped.

"I get... Rolf..." Raika twitched.

"Feh. I'm glad I didn't get a part." Enzan smirked.

"Haha! I get a part!" Netto exclaimed excitedly. "Hear me sing!"

Rockman and Meiru cringed. "Please... don't..." Rockman begged.

"Ugh! Me, Mother Abbess? That's outrageous! I need someone more... _improper_. I should at least be cast as Maria!" Tesla cried.

"Don't worry, Tesla. Mother Abbess has a good solo and an important part." Charlie reassured her.

"Hmm... it seems like most people are unhappy with my decisions..." Meijin murmured to himself.

"Oh well... we can't make everyone happy..." Yuuichirou sighed, realizing what a long few months they had ahead of them.

-_-_-_-_-


End file.
